The Unexpected
by DizzyRedhead
Summary: What happens when Natara discovers something that will change her life with Oscar forever? In this story Oscar and Natara are married. Major Maltara later on.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected**

_(Oscar Santos)_

"Natara? Natara?!" I call, wondering where my wife is. Today is our one year anniversary, and I'm going to take her out for dinner.

I head upstairs, and head towards our room. When I pass the bathroom, I know that Nat is inside. I know because I can hear her vomiting.

I gently knock on the door, and say, "Nat? Nat are you okay?'

I'm answered only by the sound of more vomiting. Then the door slowly opens, and Nat comes out.

"Nat, are you okay?"

"Oscar, can we skip dinner tonight?"

I hardly manage to hide my disappointment, but seeing how sick she is, I manage.

"Okay, Nat. I'll cancel the reservations."

"I'm sorry, Oscar."

"It's not your fault that you're sick."

For maybe a second, although I might have imagined it, I see something flash through her eyes. What is it? Guilt?

"Are you okay, Babe?" I ask for the third time that night.

"I'm sure I'll be fine.'

The rest of the night passes with minimal vomiting from Natara.

** What do you think? Please leave a review, criticism is appreciated.**

** Sorry it was so short, the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Natara Williams Santos)_

I wake up in the morning and find a note lying on Oscar's pillow.

"I didn't want to wake you up, but I had to go to work early. Love you, Nat."

Suddenly, abdominal pain hit me like a bullet. I raced to the bathroom, and threw up. Then, deciding that I would be better, I got dressed for work. As I pulled on my shoes, my phone began to buzz.

"Hello?"

"Nat, it's Mal. Blaise and I are on our way to pick you up."

"Okay, see you then."

I hang up, and sure enough, in five minutes Mal and Blaise have arrived.

"Hey, Ivy League," said Blaise as I got in.

"How you feeling?" I shot her a quizzical look, surprised that she knew I was sick.

"Oscar called us this morning, and said that you were sick last night and might not want to come in for work today." Said Mal.

"Oh did he?" I say, surprised because the only thing he seemed to care about last night was the dinner reservations.

"Yeah, he did." Blaise answered.

The rest of the ride was filled with awkward silence.

I became nauseous about two minutes away from the precinct, but managed to keep myself from throwing up in Mal's car. However, the ability to do so didn't last long, as the minute we arrived at the precinct, I located the nearest outside trash can and vomited. Again.

I made a mental note that if this wasn't over by tomorrow morning, indicating that it wasn't a twelve or twenty four hour disease, that I would see a doctor. Because the only thing I hate more than the doctors is being sick.

"Nat? Maybe you should go home."

I try to argue, but instead threw up again.

"Blaise, could you tell Anders that I had to take Natara home?"

Blaise nods in reply, and Mal and I make our way to his car. Halfway home, I have to throw up again.

"Mal? Mal pull over."

"What? Why?" He says, although he doesn't deny my request.

I vomit on the side of the road, with force. Mal holds my hair out of the way, and rubs my back, despite the weird looks that I'm certain we are getting.

At this point, I'm sick of being sick. Usually, I'm a lot luckier in this regard, and I rarely ever get sick. Finally, Mal and I reach my apartment.

I thank him for driving me, and he leaves. And the next morning, as I feared, I'm still sick. So I call my doctor, and make an appointment.

The next person I call is Mal, and I tell him that I'm sick. Then, I head off to the doctors.

"Mrs. Santos?"

I stand up and follow the nurse into the doctor's office.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I've been vomiting over and over, and today is the third continuous day."

"Okay, so do you think this could be a form of food poisoning?"

"No."

"Does it appear to be contagious?"

"No."

"Any chance you're pregnant?"

I freeze. Four weeks ago, I distinctly remember not having enough time to fill my birth control prescription on time. Three days. I filled the prescription three days late.

The doctor notices my silence, and says, "Come on, We'll do a blood test."

The entire time the nurse is drawing my blood, I'm thinking about what would happen if I do turn out to be pregnant. Oscar doesn't want children; he's already informed me of that. Would he be mad?

I don't think either one of us is ready to have a baby. I know that I'm not. What if Oscar leaves me? I know that I can't raise a baby by myself.

No, no. Oscar loves me. He wouldn't leave me. But I can't shake that thought from my mind. I can't.

The doctor leaves to test my blood. All I can think about is what would happen if I am pregnant. The doctor comes back in, her expression unreadable.

And when I hear what she has to say, I need to throw up all over again.

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I promise the Maltara will come next chapter, or maybe in the one after that.**

**MusicalMajesty: Thanks, that means a lot.**

**Maltara101: Thanks, and I'll try to update a lot.**

**The Sarcastic Polar Bear: Don't worry, Maltara comes to those who wait!**

**mozzi-girl: Thanks, and yeah, I'm new, thanks for the welcome!**

**SuperbowserX: THANK YOU!**

**BreezyFan: Thanks, and don't worry, I loved the rant!**


	3. Chapter 3

_(Mal Fallon)_

"Damn cellphones." I say, as I try to dial Natara's number and it doesn't go through.

"You look relaxed." Blaise says sarcastically.

"Natara's not picking up her phone."

"Relax, Mal. I'm sure she's fine."

I try the rest of the day to focus on my work, but can't with Natara still sick. I hope she's okay.

_(Natara Williams Santos)_

I can't help but feel that Oscar knows. I'm dressing in baggy clothes, even though the doctor said that I won't show until I'm about three months along. I don't know how to tell him. I just don't.

It feels like when I told my dad that I joined the FBI. I knew it wasn't what he wanted, but it happened anyway. But this is much more serious. This is a life I'm talking about, not just a job.

Oscar doesn't want a baby. He doesn't. But I need to tell him, and I need to tell him now. As soon as Oscar walks in that evening, I tell him we need to talk.

"Sure, Nat. What's on your mind?"

"Kids."

His expression instantly falls. "Nat…We're not ready. I just don't think that we'll be ready for kids any time soon."

"Why not, Oscar?"

"We're just not emotionally ready. I don't think we can handle a baby."

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it."

"Nat, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant."

I can see anger twisting across his face. "You told me you were on birth control! Did you lie to me? About something this serious?"

"No! Of course not! I've never lied to you!"

But I have lied to him. About a month ago, when he was on a business trip, and our only form of communication was the fact that we were calling each other every day. He had called our home phone three times, but I didn't pick up. Because I was out. With Mal. We went to the drunk tank, and got completely wasted.

I went home with him that night. I don't remember what we did. But the next morning I woke up in Mal's bed. And when Oscar asked, I told him that I was working late.

"And besides, the birth control is only ninety-seven percent effective."

"Oh, so, it's three percent ineffective!"

"Oscar, calm down! This was bound to happen sooner or later!"

"Eventually you were going to go off the pill without telling me?"

"Oscar, you said that you weren't ready for children yet." I say, making a sobering realization.

"What's your point, Natara?"

"You never wanted children at all."

"Of course not! My God, how could you be stupid enough to get pregnant?"

"Oscar, don't be ridiculous. This is our baby, not just mine.:

"Save it. It's probably not even mine."

Hot tears begin to run down my face. "I want a paternity test." He says coldly.

"And I want a divorce." I tell him, just before running out of our apartment, with tears streaming down my face.

**Thanks for the reviews! There will be Maltara in chapter four! Baby naming contest! In your review, **

**please choose one boy name and one girl name!**

**Maltara101: I will definitely consider Tori!**

**SuperBowserX: Thanks!**

**MusicalMajesty: Glad you like it!**

**BreezyFan: Thanks! Could you please update 'Fortune'? I love that story so much!**

**mozzi-girl: No, I'm not on tumblr, but thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_(Mal Fallon)_

Natara still hasn't picked up her phone. I keep telling myself that she's perfectly fine, and that she's in good hands with Oscar, but I can't forget how he broke her heart, or that time during her engagement when she came into the precinct with a black eyes and bruises around her wrists.

She had told me that it was from being out in the field. But I had that gut feeling that is wasn't. Oscar, son-of-a-bitch that he is, hit her.

She tried to cover it up with make-up, but it was no use. The purple bruises were still showing.

My doorbell rang, and my thoughts were interrupted. I walked over, and opened the door, to reveal Natara, her face covered in tears.

"Natara? What happened?"

"Mal…I'm-I'm pregnant."

I felt my heart rip out. I couldn't picture her having kids with anyone other than me.

"Congratulations?" I say, confused why she is at my doorstep crying when she should be out with Oscar celebrating.

"Come inside, Nat."

I gesture for her to sit on the couch, and I drape a blanket over her.

"He- He called me stupid, then he said that he wanted a paternity test." She struggled to say in between sobs.

"We're getting a divorce."

"You're pregnant…and he's leaving you?" I say furiously.

"Mal…"

"I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch."

She looks to me with her reddened eyes, and then collapses in tears. I drape my arms around her and do my best to comfort her. I lift her chin up so we have eye contact with each other, and then, in that moment, I'm not exactly sure what came over me. But I leaned in close, and I kissed her.

Out of all my girlfriends in high school, out of all my kisses with Sandra, and even my first kiss, this one is more amazing than all of them combined. This kiss was electric, it left me wanting more.

And then the kiss becomes more than just a kiss, and we soberly repeat what we did four days ago.

**Okay, this is the last chapter that I'm going to accept names in the reviews in the contest, so choose and write it in the review!**

**BreezyFan: Glad you like it**

**HopelessRomantic1994: Thank you so much!**

**Maltara101: Haha thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

_(Natara Williams)_

I wake in the early in the morning, and Mal is lying next to me. I smile remembering how he kissed me, but then remember about my fight with Oscar. A lone tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered it all; the complete horror of having to raise a child alone. My thoughts are interrupted when Mal wakes up.

"Good morning, Nat," he says clearly groggily but happily. "Want to go get breakfast?"

I nod, hoping to get away from it all. We both get dressed, and then head out. "Natara?" he asks once we reach the dinner.

"Yes, Mal?"

"Do you, you know want to move in with me? You know, since you probably don't want to live with Oscar…"

"Mal, I would love to. But are you sure? In eight months I'm going to have a screaming baby…"

"Nat, it's total fine. Why don't we go and pick up your stuff from your old apartment?" He says staring into my eyes and squeezing my hand.

"Okay, Mal."

His sapphire colored eyes make me really wish that this baby that I'm carrying is his, not Oscar's. I hope he or she has Mal's eyes and his sense of humor. I hope Oscar never gets to be a father. To think, that I was going to give a son or daughter eventually. Well, at least that's what I thought.

Mal snaps me out of my trance by leaning over the table to kiss me. And I kiss him back. It's a magical kiss; and I can feel the electricity between us. Mal's hand slides down my back, and I tangle my hands into his hair.

We kiss until someone shouts, "Get a room!"

I pull away, embarrassed, my cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Let's go," Mal said, throwing the money down on the table and standing up. He takes my hand and leads me out to his car, where he opens the door for me.

Then we begin to drive to my old apartment, where I am more than sure that Oscar, aka the devil himself awaits.

_(Mal Fallon)_

Natara and I finally reach her old apartment. She hands me the keys to unlock the door, and then we go inside. Luckily, Oscar is not there, so we don't have to worry about him.

For now, we only load some clothes into my car, and we can come back for everything else later. When we're about halfway done, Oscar comes back. And he's drunk.

"Oh, look! The whore came back!" is the first thing that he said to Nat.

"Shut up, Oscar." I say to him, clenching my teeth.

Natara and I simply avoid him, and put the rest of her clothes into the trunk.

Once we get back in the car, she thanks me for being calm around Oscar.

"Sure," I respond, "But if he ever calls you a whore again, I'll break his pretty little face."

We unload Nat's clothes twice as fast as we loaded them, and then, as soon as we get back into _our_ apartment, Nat goes online to check the stats on a paternity test.

"It says that I can get a paternity test as soon as I'm ten weeks into the pregnancy." She tells me. And in that moment, I know my life can change for one way or another, six short weeks from now.

**Baby naming contest is officially over! I've decided on the names! Aria for a girl and Jared for a boy.**

**SuperbowserX: No miscarriages in this story!**

**BreezyFan: haha**

**HopelessRomantic1994: thank you!**

**MusicalMajesty: thanks!**

**The Sarcastic Polar Bear: thanks!**

**NiekaWow: thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Six Weeks Later_

_(Nurse Collins)_

Every day, working as a nurse specializing in paternity tests, I see heartbroken men, discovering that a child is not theirs. Sometimes I see angry men. And every time, there is a happy man, who learns that he is or is going to be a father.

Today, once again, I see an angry man and a happy man. And I also see a scared woman. The woman is pregnant, only ten weeks along. Her husband wanted a paternity test from her. And when I break the news to one of the dark haired men, he doesn't seem happy.

_(Mal Fallon)_

I can't believe that this is actually happening. Right now, in this moment, I've discovered something that changes my life. That will continue to change my life. That will make my life unpredictable. And I was the happiest person in the world when I found out.

_(Oscar Santos)_

I could just kill that lying, stupid whore. After all I've done for her; she goes and gets pregnant with Fallon's baby. All three of us exit the doctor's office, and I let my rage out.

"How could you do this to me? You worthless whore!" I raise my hand to slap her, but Fallon punches me. I hear a sharp crack, which I'm sure is my nose breaking, and then I feel blood rushing down my face.

_(Natara Williams)_

I watch as Mal punches Oscar over and over, until he doesn't get up again. And I'm okay with it.

_(Mal Fallon)_

I finally get to hit Oscar. And it feels great. I'm getting back at him for hitting her, for breaking her heart, for leaving her, and for calling her a whore. Because nobody hurts the woman I love. And nobody will ever hurt our baby.

**Okay, so I'm sorry that it took so long to update. And I'm going to stop doing review replies, but I still really appreciate the reviews and read all of them.**


	7. Chapter 7

_26 Weeks Later_

Mal Fallon

With only a month left until Natara's due date, I've started to worry. I guess that it sunk in now more than ever that this is real, that I'm going to be a father and that Natara and I are going to raise a child together.

We decided on the names Aria and Jared. I assembled the crib-well, okay I made Redbird assemble the crib…but I did paint the nursery yellow. Nat's been on a leave of safety ever since she told Captain Yeong about the baby.

When I get home, I see Nat sleeping on the couch, her hand cradling her stomach. Her divorce from Oscar was finalized last month, thank God. She looks like an angel; her ebony hair flowing down past her shoulders, her olive skin. I reach down and rub m hand against her belly, accidentally causing her to wake up.

"Mal?" And then I get to look at the rest of her beautiful features, her golden eyes and her smile.

"Sorry," I say, not wanting to get her upset with her pregnancy hormones at their worst.

"It's okay," She says as she struggles to sit up to kiss me. "Ow." She says suddenly, clutching her stomach.

"You okay, Nat?" I ask, concerned.

"I think I just sat up too fast."

The next thirty minutes go by quickly; I make dinner, and we both eat it and talk about what we think the baby will look like. Natara hopes that he/she will have my eyes. I say that I don't care unless he/she has her smile and her genius.

"Owww!" She says again, only this time she's yelling.

"Natara are you okay?" I say again, only this time, like her, I'm saying it much louder.

"Mal…My water just broke."

And I'm not exactly sure what came over me at that moment, but I sprang into action, grabbing the camera and quickly packing Natara's bag, and then I begin to wait the painful time that it takes until the contractions are every fifteen minutes.

I loaded the car with the bag, secured the car seat, and made sure I had my wallet, my phone and my camera, and then, I swear to God the second that Nat's contractions were fifteen minutes apart, I helped her down to the car and was on my way to the hospital with her faster than you could say "damn".

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, and then, four hours later, the nurse announced that the time had come to push. I sat there, perhaps more freaked out then Natara, and holding her hand, comforted her as she screamed in agony.

Suddenly, a piercing infant wailing filled the room.

"It's a girl!" shouted the nurse. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes, and then I looked over to Natara who had tears streaming down her face.

"Aria." She said. "Aria Fallon."

And I looked at Aria, my beautiful premature princess, and I vowed right then and there to protect her from any harm.


	8. Chapter 8

_Epilogue_

_Mal Fallon_

Aria was born on August fourteenth. She is now six months old. Natara and I got engaged when Aria was about one month old. I proposed to her in the rain. I had rented a small boat, the two of us alone, Aria with a babysitter. It had started raining, when we lost one of the ores and ended up stuck on a boat in the rain.

I gave Natara my coat, forgetting that I had the engagement ring in the pocket. She felt in in the pocket and pulled it out. She looked at me with big eyes, and then I looked at her and said, "Will you marry me?" and opened the box and slipped the ring on her finger.

She threw her arms around me, and we made it back to shore, still in the pouring rain, but now as an engaged couple. And I couldn't be happier.

**Okay, so I have ideas for a sequel and a threequel! I want your opinion on everything, so review and tell me what you want to haooen in the sequel!**


End file.
